Demigods in high school
by Death by Lightbulb
Summary: Story of my OCs going through high school and being demigods! it is only t for minor swearing otherwise k plus
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys (and gals)! I will not rest till I begin a story!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Tommy's POV

Hi my name is Tommy Wohrowski (Woah-row-ski) I'm a 17 year old boy, I'm about 4 ft 8" have grey hair , tan skin, and yellow eyes and I go to Wells high. Oh yeah, I'm also a son of apollo.

My best friend is a 16-year-old girl named Trash (Patricia) folos

(Foe –low- Os). Yes I know if you rearrange her last name it spells fools, but that's because she's a daughter of (drum roll…) Aphrodite.

I know at first I thought that she was a daughter of Hermes too! She is called Trash because that's what her half sisters called her when she got to camp. I don't know what they're talking about though, I mean with her cute green eyes and… WAIT! Why am I telling you this anyway…

(|)(-)(|)(-)(|)(-)LINE(-)TIME LAPSE(-)LINE(-)(|)(-)(|)(-)(|)

RRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

Ugh 3rd period my least favorite class it pains me just to say it *gulp* reading! Being dyslexic and having ADHD never helped anyone. Oh well, It's still fun to mess around with Trash trying to make then dumbest face or passing notes, anything really. This time I won the contest when she started laughing so hard she fell out of her seat. I was just smiling because I won. "Miss Folos you have detention after school for disrupting my class and so do you mister Wohrowski!" the reading teacher yelled at us.

(|)(-)(|)(-)(|)(-)LINE(-)TIME LAPSE(-)LINE(-)(|)(-)(|)(-)(|)

RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG

End of school! Whoopee!

"Now remember class the test on the civil war is on next Thursday, Now go have fun! Our history teacher exclaimed. Yeah, he's pretty awesome for a history teacher. Trash and me headed on down to the detention office, To serve our time. It had become a game for us we either acted like prisoners of war when we were there, hardened criminals, our my favorite captured old western cowboys when we were there. I knew what we would be when trash opened her mouth to talk so it was always a surprise for me. "Now I don't want any ruckus going on while I'm gone ok?" our principal asked forcefully. I waited for trash to talk. And waited. And waited until, the principal said "OK?" Trash replied with a calm "No comment"

"What did you just say to me?" the principal asked her ,his voice low and dangerous. "You ain't gonna get nothin outta me copper!" she whisper\shouted. His face was almost purple with rage. "You will speak to me with respect!" he shouted then smirking he said "Demigod" Everything happened before I could react Mr. Wersati (our principal) transformed into a manticore snatching trash and just about to kill her when I got to my senses. "Leave her alone!" I shouted slapping my wristband, which transformed into my 3-foot long spear. I slammed it through his chest so hard that it flew out the small of his back. In his shock, he dropped Trash, who was now acting dazed; but still slowly reaching for her magical 2-foot long sword currently in it's bobby pin form in her brown hair. He roared and turned his attention to me. It was my spear versus his claws, when he slashed I dodged and counter-attacked, and so on. In the corner of my vision, I saw Trash get up carrying her sword. She came over and distracted him so I could get a clear shot at his heart. I stabbed him and, at the same time I stabbed him Trash collapsed on the floor. I rushed over to her my spear reverting back in to a wrist bad as I went. When I got to her I put my hand on her forehead and, noticed she was burning up. I got out some mortal medicine and fed that to her and waited until she woke up to give her the ambrosia (the food of the gods).Once she had eaten the ambrosia she smiled and hugged me mumbling "thank you" to me.

"Your welcome after all, that's what friends are for right?"

I responded "Right" She said as she returned her sword back in to its bobby pin form. "Well we better get going" she said and when she stood up and tried to take a step she stumbled then fell. I caught her before she landed luckily. She turned bright red when I caught her though. We walked out of school and got in my car.

It was a bright yellow Ferrari but to demigods it looked like my dad's sun chariot. But it could turn in to anything I wanted it to be. So I turned it in to a Ferrari. We climbed in and using my birthday gift from my dad drove up in to the sky hit a cloud and teleported to camp half-blood


	2. Subchapter 1 Camp

**Hey! So, this is like a sub-chapter. After every school chapter I'll do a CHB sub-chapter. Okay? Well, If not it sucks to be you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Tommy's POV**

Some Aphrodite girl (probably drew) screamed when I landed near them. Loser. After I got out I ran to the amphitheater to prepare for the campfire sing a long. I grabbed a guitar and started to tune it. In about 25 minutes campers started to fill up the benches for the campfire, today the fire was burning a nice happy orange.

After Chiron had distributed the marshmallows and sticks, we began to play. We did a few Greek favorites and 1 or 2 modern songs. After we finished playing, everyone started clapping, and I grabbed some sticks and a bag of marshmallows for my cabin. We started joking around and sending spitballs at the Hermes and Ares cabins. So, all in all it was an EPIC night. After that, I followed will in to the cabin got in my bunk and went to sleep.

-TIME LAPSE TO MORNING-

Patricia's POV

Today was the day that I would finally get Tommy to see me as more than a friend. After putting on my make up I went out side to where Tommy and a girl were talking. I hid behind a bush near them so I could here. "Yay!" the girl shrieked jumping up and down. "Bye!" she kissed him on the cheek and ran away. He looked stunned "umm.. Bye?" I walked around so it looked like I just arrived and said "hi! Now let's go! I want to go to school!" he laughed. "Ok wait one second." he grabbed his keys and backpack and drove in to the clouds, ready for some school.

Review!


End file.
